marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Napoléon Bonaparte (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Napoleon Bonaparte, | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , | Relatives = Louis Napoléon (nephew) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Paris, France, French Empire | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = French | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Emperor, general | Education = Military school | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Ajaccio, Corsica, France | Creators = Ray Winninger; John Statema | First = Red Raven Comics Vol 1 1 | Death = May 5, 1821 | HistoryText = Overview Napoléon Bonaparte was a French statesman and military leader who rose to prominence during the French Revolution and led several successful campaigns during the French Revolutionary Wars. He was later became Emperor of France. French Revolution In 1798, Napoléon took his armies on a campaign into the Ottoman Empire territories of Egypt and Syria Emperor In 1799, General Napoléon Bonaparte became the new French ruler. Napoleon ordered wood carver to create a wooden woman as a figurehead for his vessel but he does not want to do it, for he hates women as they scorn his ugliness. Napoleon threatens to kill him if he does not comply and so he does, surprising himself at the beauty of his creation. All these years of loneliness have made him bitter, but he has realized that he does desire the love of a woman. He is surprised when she speaks to him and professes her love, but tells him she can only do so once a week at the stroke of midnight. He stalls Napoleon to have more time with her and visits a gypsy with the notion of turning himself into wood so the two figureheads can grace Napoleon's ship together forever. He cheats the gypsy out of her payment, and when the potion works and transforms him into wood, the wooden woman transforms into human. She tearfully informs him that the gypsy was there earlier in order to pay him back for cheating her. She leaves, but hopes the gypsy will someday reverse the spell upon him. Napoleonic Wars (1803–1815) He led his country in the conquest of much of Europe, including Belgium, only a few years after their independence in 1789 (who had been inspired by the French Revolution). Time Crisis Napoleon and more than one hundred of his soldiers suddenly were taken from their time and transported to Dodge City in 1871. They were probably fighting the Portuguese at the time, because some dragoons were also transported. Besides, Napoleon's men were hungry, thirsty and exhausted. Napoleon managed to build a camp, but he lacked much needed resources. He nevertheless fought two other armies, Alexander the Great and Genghis Khan, and was detected by another army, the alien Krozzars. He was also unaware of Alexander's scheme to poison his water, but he nevertheless sent some cavalry troops to assassinate the Khan.He then met with some time-traveling heroes who had spied on the Krozzars and wanted him to ally with the other generals against the aliens. Napoleon could not even retain them as prisoners at the time. Nevertheless, even an emperor in need showed courtesy and offered them a chance to impress him in chess, or offering supplies. The heroes knew that Dodge City was full of food, but also besieged by dinosaurs.The heroes convinced Napoleon to ally with Alexander and The Khan. The three armies together and ready, led by the best military minds in history, were more than a match for Alzzan's alien forces: The Krozzar never managed to capture the needed route, not even after fifteen hours of non-stop battle. However, during this time, the super-heroes sneaked into the Krozzar base and defused their only bomb.Eventually, the heroes managed to solve the time-crisis. Napoleon and all of his men returned home. 1815: Defeat He was finally defeated in 1815. Legacy France returned to be a monarchy, until Bonaparte's nephew Louis Napoléon became president of the Second Republic in 1848, proclaimed himself emperor a few years, and was eventually exiled in 1871. During World War II, Magar the Mystic summoned the spirit of Napoleon (among others) to help defeat the German army in a battle in France. Ares, the God of War, kept some of Napoleon's medals as part of his collection. | Powers = | Abilities = Military tactics | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Napoléon Bonaparte on Wikipedia }} Category:Historical Figures Category:Napoleonic War Characters